1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to control assemblies, particularly to a control assembly for locking a touch screen used in an electronic device.
2. Description of Related Art
Touch screens are well known in the art to provide a means for displaying graphics and text in electronic devices and to provide an input means to enter commands to control the device or to perform various other functions to carry out the operation of the device. Electronic device such as cellular telephones, may include touch screen displays. The virtual keys on a touch screen are touched to control the phone and to carry out various desired phone functions, for example, increasing or decreasing the listening volume, starting or ending a call, accessing speed dialing, or other various features.
One problem generally associated with the use of touch screen displays in mobile telephones, is the accidental input of commands during calls when handling the phone.
Therefore, there is room for improvement within the art.